Akin
by Pooca
Summary: Discontinued. Don't read this. It's disgustingly bad. Ugh. :oP
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

{A/N: Thanks for reading my story! The first 'Chapter' is really just kind of an introduction, and it's not half as good as the rest of the story, I promise! I'm not just saying that!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. And he doesn't own me. And JKR can Ihave/I this plot if she wants it!!!  
  
This story was formally titled "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". It is not "Akin". }  
  
By twelve-thirty everyone in the fifth year Boys dorm was asleep. Everyone except a certain tousled-haired teenage boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It had been a long day; first day back at Hogwarts. but Harry's mind would not stop spinning. He could not sleep, not with the nightmare he knew was coming. So Harry quietly tiptoed down the stairs to sit by the fire.  
  
Surprisingly enough, there was already someone sitting by the fireplace, whose curly long hair matched the red of the fire itself.  
  
Harry stopped abruptly. He convinced himself, 'Why should I be embarrassed? She's down here too!' He decided not to make it uncomfortable by pretending he was alone.  
  
"Hello Ginny," he gently spoke. She jumped up, electrified, as if something had spooked her.  
  
"Oh, hi.um you start-startled me," she paused to catch her breath, turning a deep crimson and clutching her heart. "I didn't hear anyone coming."  
  
She slowly began to sit back down, but stopped. "What are you doing here?" she asked and quickly added, "I mean, if you want to tell me. Cos' well, um. . . you don't . . . erm . . ." she trailed off, sighed and sat down.  
  
Ginny's probing question stunned Harry momentarily.  
  
"I . . . couldn't sleep." He felt this wasn't enough to explain. "I like to listen to the fire." "I do too!" Ginny ventured, glancing his way as he lowered himself into the sofa next to hers.  
  
It was silent for a while, not an uncomfortable silence, but a silence just the same. Harry was left to his own thought as he watched the fire dance. Thinking of last year still pained him. Cedric's death had been a blow to everyone's mind, but none so much as those who were close to him. Harry supposed it must be worse for them, coping with Voldemort's return, but Harry had Iwatched Cedric die./I He didn't do anything; he should've done something.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his reflections as the clocked tolled at one. Ginny stood up.  
  
"I hope . . . Well, goodnight, I'm going to bed." Harry watched her leave but quickly looked away when she turned at the middle of the stairs to face him. Out of the corner of his eye, it looked as though she was about to say something, but instead she turned and continued up the stairs.  
  
Harry continued to stare into the fireplace; willing himself to get up, however his exhaustion won out and he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch Pitch

Harry was awakened early by footsteps coming down the stairs. Seeing the early morning light, Harry was shaken awake by the fact he had slept downstairs, in the common room. Wondering was time it was, Harry sleepily turned to see who had woken him up.  
  
Ginny was walking down the stairs, and startled upon seeing Harry, asked "Did you sleep down here all night?" Ginny blushed.  
  
Nodding affirmation, Harry got up woozily and wondered if it was breakfast time already.  
  
Seeming to understand him, Ginny said, "Oh, I'm just going outside . . . you still have plenty of time to go upstairs and get some real sleep."  
  
"Um . . . thanks." Harry found himself blushing. He went toward his dorm.  
  
***  
  
After napping for an hour or so, Harry decided to get up. Realizing it was around seven in the morning, Harry thought 'the others won't be up for another hour and a half.' Quietly changing, Harry snuck down to the great hall for a piece of toast.  
  
"Walking along the grounds is pleasant this early," Harry realized for the first time, murmuring to himself. The still coolness of the air invigorated him, and he slowly awakened to the silent sounds of early morning. Harry had never truly experienced this kind of calm before.  
  
Upon approaching the Quidditch grounds, Harry noticed Ginny sitting a third the way into the field. He decided to walk over to her.  
  
"I'll try not to sneak up on you this time," he said while sitting down on the damp grass diagonally form her. Ginny laughed and blushed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I never knew how nice it was in the morning," Harry commented.  
  
"I love being out here," Ginny spoke. "Everything is so quiet and gray, it seems as though the world could never be anything but calm. As if as long as you get through the night, everything can get better."  
  
Her words rang true for Harry. Before he knew it, he was telling Ginny of early morning Quidditch matches, never defined as 'calming', as Fred and George always sleepily wreaked havoc on each other. Telling her the story about Fred and George colliding at practice one morning, Ginny chuckled.  
  
"They've never been early risers."  
  
She told him how the twins had once stayed up quite late being rowdy, and as punishment Mrs. Weasley woke them up two hours early. Sleepily they got dressed, not realizing they had put on the wrong matching sweaters, with a 'G' on Fred and a 'F' on George.  
  
"Even though I knew, it came to no one else's attention throughout the day. Fred and George each realized around noon, and sniggered when somebody called them. They went the whole time without telling anyone, they probably would have gone the whole week if I hadn't confronted them."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"They're not exactly alike."  
  
"How are they different?"  
  
"Physically you mean?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly.  
  
"That . . . is a secret." Ginny laughed and smiled at Harry. He looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"It must have been fun growing up in the Weasley household," he sadly smiled, finding himself longing for memories like these.  
  
"I don't think I fully appreciate it," said Ginny. "Growing up with five older brother just makes me different from the rest of the girls in my grade." She flipped her hair mockingly then blushed. "Not that there's anything wrong with them . . ." she trailed off into silence. Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'm not too fond of them myself," he shrugged. "Too giggly." He imitated a giggle, causing Ginny to laugh.  
  
Harry checked the time and said, "Everyone will be getting up now. Want to come back to the castle with me?" Harry stood up and offered his hand. Ginny pulled herself up, and they chatted their way towards the school.  
  
Upon reaching the Great Hall, Ginny sat down next to Hermione and Harry looked for Ron.  
  
"He's still sleeping, I believe," stated Hermione. Harry decided to go looking for him.  
  
***  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked as they went toward the Great Hall together. "I'm having a late breakfast because of you."  
  
It turned out that Ron had woken up late because he had expected Harry to wake him up.  
  
"Oh, I . . . I went for an early morning walk."  
  
Apparently Ron did not know that Harry had slept in the common room, which was a pleasant revelation for Harry.  
  
"So you're taking a drop out of Ginny's caldron, are you?" Ron asked, laughing. Seeing Harry's confused face, he continued. "She never slept much, even as a baby. Bloody racket she made. And she's never even had a proper summer . . . always getting up before eight, if not earlier. Did you see her?"  
  
"I, uh, had a chat with her at the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Oh." Ron raised his eyebrows. It was a good thing they reached the Great Hall, because Ron became too preoccupied to notice Harry's involuntary blushing. They saw Hermione and Ginny talking animatedly. The girls laughed, and Hermione glanced up in time to cut off what Ginny had been saying.  
  
"What are you two up to?" asked Ron, peering suspiciously down at his younger sibling.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny innocently sang, and Hermione giggled. When Ron irritably turned red, Hermione began to guffaw.  
  
"She was just . . . tell-telling me a story," she creaked out through her laughter. Harry caught Ginny's twinkling eye and expectantly smiled. She smiled back, in affirmation that she would tell him later.  
  
Over the course of breakfast, Ron unceasingly demanded one of the girls reveal the contents of the conversation, but to none of his avail. 


	3. Chapter 3: Think the UnThinkable

Harry had forgotten completely about the incident and breakfast (and fortunately, so had Ron) when he went to bed that night. Almost immediately, he stumbled into sleep, and began to have the familiar dream again.  
  
I "Where are we?"  
  
"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?"  
  
"Nope. Is this supposed to be part of the task?"  
  
"I dunno. Wands out d'you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah, someone's coming."  
  
"Kill the spare."  
  
"Avada . . ." /I Harry awoke with a start. He was glad the dream had not gone any further, but he wondered what had woken him up. Then Harry realized: there was an owl sitting on the bottom of his bed with a letter from his Godfather.  
  
'Dear Harry, I hope you are doing well and have settled down nicely. From what Dumbledore has told me you've been quite safe so far. I doubt you know much about what has been going on recently . . .'  
  
"Yes!" Harry was waiting for something like this in one of the letters.  
  
'But I'm not going to tell you anything. It's safer for you if you do not know.'  
  
Harry muttered a small profanity and read on.  
  
'But anyway. I've got to go, create some trouble in Snape's class for me! Sirius'  
  
Harry looked out the window and wondered where his Godfather was right at that moment. Before he knew it, Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was thoroughly uneventful, with the exception of Fred and George threatening to start a food fight prompting Ron to fling a bit of sausage across the table at Hermione. Upon it landing on her Shrinking Potions essay, she told him that unless he wanted to be belching fried tomatoes the rest of his life, she had better not find anymore misplaced food items in her schoolwork. Harry was just glad she hadn't found the slice of toast in her History of Magic book.  
  
The trio split up as Ron and Harry wandered up to Divination for the first time in their fifth year.  
  
"You know," said Ron, "I thought by now I'd have run out of things to die from for this stupid class." Harry laughed, but Ron continued. "But I think Hermione inspired me this morning."  
  
"What, since Mars is behind Venus there'll be a suffocation by sausage?" Their laughter was soon cut off by a drawling voice.  
  
"What, can't buy anything better to kill yourself with Weasley? Figure your family can eat it when you're done?" Draco Malfoy was leaning against the forth floor corridor with Crabbe and Goyle standing sharply at attention behind him.  
  
To Harry's surprise, Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What, didn't you grow up this summer? These stupid little insults are rather unbecoming."  
  
Harry was startled at how -different- Ron sounded. It reminded him of . . . Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get to class." They walked away, but not before Harry noticed he was not the only one dumbfounded by Ron's rejoinder. Draco was standing there as though he had been stupefied.  
  
Once out of earshot, Harry asked, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That."  
  
"You mean . . .?"  
  
"What you said to Malfoy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well . . .?"  
  
"I dunno. I figured since Hermione wasn't here, someone had to say what she would have."  
  
"Yeah that IS exactly what she would say."  
  
"Yep." Ron nodded.  
  
"But . . ." Harry hesitated. Did he want to say it? Well, he had already started, no turning back now. "That's not what Ron would say."  
  
"And what exactly are you getting at?"  
  
"Well. . . I dunno . . ."  
  
"I don't know either!" Ron looked sharply at Harry who saw the back of Ron's neck beginning to go red. Harry started laughing, and Ron soon followed suit.  
  
"Did you see his face-"  
  
"He probably didn't even-"  
  
"I though his head-"  
  
"understand the bloody-"  
  
"would explode!"  
  
"git."  
  
The two boy laughed all the way up to Divination, even though they were a couple minutes late.  
  
When they entered the room, Professor Trelawney gazed at them condescendingly.  
  
"I knew you two would be late. Were you not held up by some dark force?"  
  
"Yeah, a Slytherin," Ron sniggered.  
  
"Very well Weasley, I'll have you doing a weeks worth of predictions for tomorrow. And don't hand it in late!"  
  
Ron sighed, and the two sat down.  
  
Other than Trelawney's frequent hints about death and danger for boys with dark hair, the class period was rather dull and Harry found himself falling asleep. Struggling to stay awake, Harry remembered to show Ron his letter from Sirius. 'I only wish,' Ron wrote on a torn bit of parchment, 'that you weren't so well protected. They ought to know you'll be finding it out anyway.'  
  
Harry chuckled quietly, knowing Ron was joking. But this did not deter his mind from thinking that Ron, even in jest, was right.  
  
***  
  
{A/N: to PonyLvrGrl-I adore you! You gave me the strength to keep going! I probably would never have updated (for at least a week) if you hadn't reviewed!! Thank you soooo much!!! You made my day! You made my life!  
  
To all: May that be a lesson! Readers PLEASE realize the power you hold by having access to the little button below. } 


	4. Chapter 4: Chess

{A/N: Okay guys... this is the chapter I put up for teaser to get more people reading my story. It's my favorite so far. I've put a lot of details in this-such as the fact that when Ginny gets defensive, she does a defensive move. And likewise with Harry and his aggressiveness. I hope you all appreciate the work I've put into this-And REVIEW!! Please? :-) Enjoy!}  
  
CHESS  
  
Harry wandered down to the common room again that night. He did not feel like sleeping, he was so preoccupied their lack of information about 'The Order'. So preoccupied, in fact, he was not looking where he was going.  
  
Harry tripped over a chair and landed on the floor with a smack. Then he heard laughing.  
  
"Lost in thought, Harry?" Ginny picked up the fallen chair and laughed some more. Harry began to feel himself redden. Ginny attempted to stop laughing.  
  
"Oh, but I'm sure tons have people have done that. Well..." Ginny giggled again. "Not really."  
  
Ginny continued to stifle laughter as she helped Harry up, who suddenly began chuckling also.  
  
"Are you making Ifun/I of me?" he said in mock offense, touching a fluttery hand to his chest.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, completely serious, until Harry sniffed haughtily, at which point the two exploded hysterically.  
  
"So you're not tired again?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, and asked her if she wanted to play a game of Chess.  
  
"Unless, that is, if you'd rather sit by the fire in silence," Harry quickly added, with a mixture of embarrassment and a sheepish grin.  
  
"No!" she yelped, seemingly frightened of the thought, then reddening. "It's...it's nice to have someone to talk with," she said looking down. Ginny glanced at Harry's face. "it's nice to find someone who stays up as late as I do." She smiled a little, and started the game.  
  
"Pawn to E2. Besides, doing something like chess keeps me away from... erm... my own thoughts..." she trailed off.  
  
Harry's curiosity was piqued. "Knight to F6. Like what kind of thoughts?"  
  
Her eyes darted from the chessboard to up at him, and back again. "Bishop to B2. Well...I dunno..."  
  
Harry looked at her expectantly. "Pawn to B5." Catching her eye, he encouragingly smiled.  
  
"Pawn to E5." She paused. "Why don't you sleep well?"  
  
"Knight to E5. I thought I was asking the questions."  
  
"Queen to E5. You 'were'."  
  
Harry gaped. She had taken his knight quite early in the game. He would have to play harder than he thought.  
  
He looked up, and saw Ginny smiling at his surprise.  
  
"Um..." he drummed his fingers. "Bishop to A6."  
  
"Knight to C3."  
  
"Pawn to D5."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to fall for that. I've learned a lot about Chess from watching Ron play. Queen to F5."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Queen to D6. Maybe I could, you know, help you. With what's bothering you I mean."  
  
"King-side castle. Can't we just drop it?"  
  
"Pawn to B4. Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Bishop to A6."  
  
She had taken his Bishop. "Ron Uis/U very good at Chess, and it's seems to have rubbed off on you." Harry said, and Ginny smiled. "Pawn to C6."  
  
"Bishop to C4."  
  
Harry looked at it all, and had no idea about what to do.  
  
"Erm...Pawn to H5?" his chess piece hesitated. "Pawn to H5."  
  
"Harry, you've got to know what you're doing a-and just do it. What's the worst that can happen? Knight to D5."  
  
Another Pawn disappeared. "I could lose another knight, that's the worst that can happen, just like you're about to," he smirked. "Queen to D5." He took her knight quickly.  
  
"Tut-tut Harry. Don't rush into things without looking. It always leads to trouble!" Ginny laughed. "Bishop to D5."  
  
She had taken his queen. Harry gulped.  
  
"You're going to win, aren't you?"  
  
"Hmmm..." she murmured, and smiled mischievously, reminiscent of Fred and George.  
  
"Not without a fight. Pawn to G6."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Queen to C8. Checkmate."  
  
Harry gawked. She had won.  
  
"You just play a little too confidently, too offensively, too manly..." Ginny laughed. "Watch what's going on in your own end. Help yourself...before trying to do something else. I mean in life too." She sobered up quickly and blushed.  
  
"When I said I was having...problems...you know what I'm talking about? How during the game you automatically wanted to help me? Harry- I was hoping you'd tell me...or someone...but I...I know you're having nightmares about Cedric. Neville heard you, and he told me. Please don't be mad at him, he didn't know what to do. He wanted me to tell Ron...but I don't think you'd want him to know. Besides...I-I have these kinds of nightmares too. Tom still scares me. He knew me so well...I..." her voice cracked. "I dream about him. Sometimes I think he'll always be there...inside me." Harry made a motion to say something but she stopped him. "But Harry, you need to help yourself. Just fix your own troubles."  
  
She began tearing up, said a short goodnight, and scampered up to her dormitory. Harry sat there, his mind reeling. She was right. 


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Harry did not sleep well that night. He just kept turning her words over and over inside his head... that he needed to help himself, before he helped anyone else. Before he helped her. How had she known that, after her confession about her nightmares, all he wanted to do was help her, hug her... wait, that wasn't right. She was Ron's little sister. Ginny was a year younger than Harry...wasn't she?  
  
***  
  
"Ron, when is Ginny's birthday?" Harry asked on their way to breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Um, November twenty-forth, why?"  
  
"No reason." Harry paused. "That means she kind of old for her grade."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron eyed his friend suspiciously. "Do you have a point?"  
  
"No... She just..." Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "...is pretty smart. For her age, I mean."  
  
Ron laughed. "Oh, and don't I know it. She never fell for many of Fred and George's tricks. But then again, they didn't try to trick her much... she Uis/U every Weasley's favorite. Not just Mum's." Ron smirked. "I'd hate to see what her six brothers are going to do to her first boyfriend."  
  
Harry winced. Then he wondered why he winced.  
  
"Come to think of it, Harry, you're young for our grade. Imagine if you'd been born a month and a half later! You could have bloody well been best friends with Colin Creevey..." Ron laughed about this, but Harry was thinking. He actually was closer in age to Ginny than Ron. How...interesting.  
  
They reached the Great Hall, and Ron said, "I hope Ginny isn't telling Hermione any more 'funny' stories."  
  
Sure enough, Ginny and Hermione were sitting next to each other, immersed in conversation. But neither girl was laughing, in fact, Hermione and Ginny were comparing homework and apparently discussing school subjects.  
  
Ron sat down across from Hermione silently while Ginny looked up and saw Harry. She blushed, and Harry found himself also blushing as he sat down. Hermione noticed, crinkling her nose perplexedly.  
  
"Good morning!" Ron was immune to the uncomfortable silence on his left. "Did you finish your Transfiguration essay, Hermione?"  
  
She looked crossly at him. "Of course I did."  
  
"Then maybe you could help me. See, I'm a couple of inches short..."  
  
Harry double-checked to make sure they were properly arguing before muttering to Ginny, "We need to talk."  
  
She apprehensively nodded, than asked, "When?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when the entire Gryffindor table grew silent. A smug Ron and a shocked Hermione had just found out that Hermione's essay was shorter than Ron's. 


	6. Chapter 6: Care of Magical Creatures

{A/N: I'm not quite sure whether my writing gets better or worse throughout this story. *Rolls eyes* But at any rate, I have a couple things I'd like to say before I get started. EmeraldDream: You gave me two of the best reviews I've ever gotten. When you update Réveil du Rêve, I'll be sure to return the favor. Again. : ) Rose Black: I think I might just take you up on that. Quite an interesting idea... Becky: I'm expecting great things of you! (well I'll prolly be supportive even if you suck LoL) And that's all the shout-outs. }  
  
"So, am I a complete nutter, or is my essay actually longer than Hermione's?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, with Ron in quite the good mood. In fact, he hadn't shut up.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was preoccupied with something else," Hermione interjected touchily, "It's not that easy being a prefect."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, muttering 'Percy', but Harry was surprised. He had forgotten Hermione was made a prefect. He stunned expression caught Hermione's attention.  
  
"So you forgot, did you?"  
  
"Erm...yeah. But what about all the rule-breaking we do?" Harry grinned.  
  
Ron said in his best Hermione-style voice, "Well, as long as it's well- planned out..."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but also found this amusing. "...and as long as we don't get caught." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
The trio had reached class earlier than anyone else, they had come early to say hello to Hogwarts' former-gamekeeper, current Care of Magical Creatures Professor.  
  
"Hullo, Hagrid!" Ron yelled reaching the hut.  
  
"You three are early." The half-giant opened the door and smiled down at them benignly. "I've got a new creature for the seventh-years ya migh' find interestin'. It's a-"  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled. "What is Ithat/I?"  
  
"What?" Hagrid looked taken aback at the girl's sudden exclamation. He followed her gaze to the floor, where an large burlap sack was wriggling. "Oh. That's a bunch of little lobsters. They're fer th' Murtlaps yer class'll be studyin'."  
  
"Why don't the tear through the fabric?" Harry asked.  
  
"Magic," Ron answered, adding a condescending tone (that reminded Harry very much of Percy) to his voice. "Honestly, you'd think-"  
  
"Hullo Hermione! Ron, Harry." Ernie MacMillian interrupted Ron's thought with an exuberant greeting. "Are we having fun yet?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the awful joke and mumbled, "Hardly." He turned to say something caustic to the overweight Hufflepuff. However, Hermione held him back saying 'Ron' quietly.  
  
Harry had never seen this side of Ernie before. He seemed excited, nervous...and his eyes were shining at Hermione.  
  
"Have you had a good year so far?" Ernie ignored Ron and Harry's nods looking expectantly (and solely) at Hermione.  
  
"Why...yes, I have had a good year Ernie."  
  
"That git-" Ron whispered into Harry's ear, "is practically wagging his tail at her. What is wrong with him? What a..."  
  
Harry stopped listening, knowing that a slew of profanities were to follow. However, he still felt like he had missed something. What was making Ron so angry with Ernie? As the rest of the class trickled down the grounds, Harry slowly realized what the answer was.  
  
***  
  
After the lesson, Hermione and Ron quarreled over nothing in particular and Harry walked along in silence, until his more troublesome thoughts come pouring out.  
  
"Usually," he reflected aloud, stopping the others' conversation, "it doesn't take me this long to find trouble."  
  
Ron and Hermione both knew what he was talking about. However, it was Ron who spoke up first.  
  
"I doubt He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is quiet just because he is trying too hard to kill you," Ron blurted, then his mouth clamped shut.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for a second and then told Harry, "I think what Ron Imeant/I is that you shouldn't worry about it."  
  
"I won't... it's fine guys...I'm fine." Harry noticed their disbelief at that, so he changed the subject. "Ron, are you going to be trying out for the position of Keeper?"  
  
Ron talked about Quidditch all the way up to the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7: Working and Waiting

{A/N: Thanks to all for being so supportive!  
  
Elvish Fairy--Thank you! Narwen--That's an interesting coincidence. Well, I'm actually psychic. JennaMae, if u are actually reading this--I luv ur writings and ur awesome website!!  
  
Okay I'm done. Have fun reading.}  
  
"You were kind of quiet during dinner Harry. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked in the Common room later that night. Everyone was either doing homework or complaining about homework, and Ron had run up for a book. "If it's about what Ron said earlier..."  
  
"No! I was thinking about..." Harry scrambled through his brain. "...Quidditch."  
  
Hermione seemed to accept this and went back to her own work. Harry sighed. He had not been thinking about Quidditch, but neither had he been thinking about the dark lord. He was merely wondering what he was going to say to Ginny.  
  
Harry looked over at her. She was working hard, and he watched her as she tucked a stand of curly red hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she looked up, as though she had felt his eyes on her. Glancing at him, she tore off a corner off the parchment and scribbled something down. Then she began to walk over.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Ginny began talking to the older girl, but deftly slipped the crumpled note in front of Harry. "I have to write an essay on creature that can deflect magic, and I'm not sure if I should do Lethifolds or Graphooks..."  
  
Harry opened the piece of parchment. It had one word on it-  
  
'When?'  
  
Harry wrote 'tonight' and cautiously placed it under Ginny's hand, and he watched her fist close around it.  
  
"...since they deflect with their skin, rather than are truly immune to it, that is definitely the essay to do," Hermione finished up, and Ginny thanked her. She smiled at the both of them, and walked back to the spot where she had sat before.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry returned to their homework, and Harry sank into a boredom-induced stupor.  
  
***  
  
Only three people were left in the common room, Harry, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom. Harry kept looking at Ginny and vice versa, it seemed that both had run out of homework to fake doing.  
  
Harry heard Ginny sigh and wondered if the wait was bothering her. Quite frankly, Harry did not mind. After all, it was buying him time. However, fifteen minutes later, Harry also became quite perturbed with the situation, and decided to do something.  
  
"Hey, Ginny?"  
  
She looked up, surprised, and glanced at Neville.  
  
"Do you have a sheet of parchment I could borrow?"  
  
Harry got up and stood next to her. He then discreetly tapped his wand on the blank sheet and his words spelled out on it.  
  
"He's still here." The writing disappeared. Ginny looked thoughtfully at Harry's face, than at Neville. She blushed.  
  
"I don't think he's leaving," her own wand tapped on the paper.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"You're the hero here."  
  
Harry frowned at the last comment. He did not like anyone referring to him as a hero, but then he saw Ginny's face. She was grinning, with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
Harry reached to ruffle her hair, but she ducked. Then Ginny's face lit up.  
  
"I'll be back in about five minutes," the paper said.  
  
"Goodnight boys, it's getting too late for me. You really should consider turning in." Ginny smiled at Neville. Harry noticed she had left her book on the table. Both boys watched her climb the stairs.  
  
A minute later, Neville said, "Goodnight, Harry. Sorry your homework is taking you so long." Harry felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"Erm... thanks Neville." Harry glanced at the clock, hoping Ginny would return soon. Neville retreated to their dormitory.  
  
Ginny returned, saying as she came down the stairs, "Oh, silly me, I forgot my book..." Seeing Harry alone, she paused. "So he's gone, huh? I wonder what was taking him so long..."  
  
"Probably potions." Harry smile, but Ginny just sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, at least if I upset you. I should have been more tactful, I guess. But I'm not going to take anything back..."  
  
Harry interrupted. "Don't be sorry. You were right."  
  
Ginny stood silently.  
  
{A/N: I feel disgusted myself. I despise Harry's upcoming monologue. Hopefully the clichés will lessen as I write more. In the meantime--- eugh.}  
  
"Listen... I-I do need some help. I've finally admitted it. Now... can you help me?"  
  
Harry watched for a response. She stared down, and Harry found he had no clue what she was thinking.  
  
"Why me?" she asked quietly.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Because maybe...maybe we can help each other." {A/N: excuse me while I 'eugh' again.}  
  
Ginny faintly smile. "Alright then."  
  
Harry felt relief sweep through his body. "Okay, this is where you come in. Where do we start?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry's eyes. "Why don't you tell me exactly what your dreams are like?"  
  
Harry told her about Cedric, and how they took the cup. He described to her in detail what happened with Voldemort, and at times thought it was going to give her nightmares. However, Ginny listen to it all with admirable composure, and when he finished, commented, "Well, I can see why you're having nightmares."  
  
Her eyes opened wide, looking at the clock. Harry turned around.  
  
"We are going to be bloody tired in the morning."  
  
Each said their respective goodnights and retired to their beds for a dreamless, yet short, slumber.  
  
***  
  
Ron's wake up call came all too early for Harry on Friday.  
  
"Damn..." Harry launched into a spectacular array of profanities as Ron dragged him out of bed by the ankles.  
  
"If we're late to Potions, Snape'll murder us." He stood Harry up. "I already let you sleep through breakfast. What time did you get to bed last night?"  
  
Harry glanced Ron's way. Harry hoped it was a rhetorical question, but Ron was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Dunno. Quite late."  
  
"Well, whatever. Let's get going!"  
  
Harry and Ron went down into the Common room, where they found Hermione holding up a very dazed Ginny.  
  
"Blimey, you look dead-tired," Ron said to Ginny, noticing her drooping eyes.  
  
"And a good morning to you too," Ginny mumbled.  
  
Hermione asked Harry why he was not at breakfast, that morning, and she immediately connected Harry and Ginny's mutual lack of sleep.  
  
"What were you two up all night doing?" Although Hermione was oblivious to the double-meaning of her statement, she did see Ron's scowl at her words.  
  
Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, were both jolted awake.  
  
"I, er..." Harry was not thinking straight. All he could fathom was that he wanted their discussion to remain secret. Ginny seemed to know this also, but luckily she was more alert.  
  
"Harry was helping me with Muggle Studies last night," she explained, altogether believably. "I forgot about an essay I had, and since I also forgot to research, Harry needed to give me all my information for it."  
  
Harry gratefully smiled at her, and everyone fell silent. Hermione looked thoughtfully at the two, and reminded Ron and Harry they were going to be late for potions.  
  
Ginny yelped. "I've got to get all the way to Care of Magical Creatures!" She blushed at Ron's chuckle and ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch Tryouts

{A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a *major* case of writer's block. What better way to cure that than read others stories? But once you get into the habit... it's an addiction, I tell you, an addiction. To cure the blockage in my brain, I also wrote a quick ficlet 'In the Dark'. It's very good, if I do say so myself... just kidding. But, truly, I do like it a lot. Look it up if you feel like it! It's H/G, of course... I'll do requested pairings, for the most part. It just has to be all Gryffindor... you'll see why when you read it. Cannon! Anyway, I'll be able to devote more time to this story once school is out on the 10th. I'd better hurry up.  
  
Elvish Fairy: Sadistic or Sarcastic? "Sardistic" isn't a word.  
  
Pegasus: Thank you for your help. I think you'll know soon enough whether I used your "suggestion" or not... don't tell anyone!   
  
Emerald Dream: I always love your reviews. But if I take long to update... you take Uforever/U! I'm waiting... :-) Well, at least update for me. Please...?  
  
Eedoe: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked both my stories!  
  
On with the show!!}  
  
Harry could barely stay awake in Potions class. Whatever Snape was saying about Pepperup Potions... Harry did not want to hear it. He let his mind freely wander, and he remembered Quidditch tryouts were that evening. He wondered who would get keeper. Ron-  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape growled abruptly. "What is the answer to my question?"  
  
"Erm..." Harry knew he was in trouble. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville holding up three fingers. "Three?" he chanced, hoping against hope he had not incurred more of the Potion Professor's wrath than usual.  
  
Snape scowled even more, but nodded curtly. Harry rejoiced, and made a mental note to thank Neville later. Then he decided to try to pay attention from that point on.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was alight with excitement. Defense against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled for Friday afternoon ("because the new Professor has not arrived yet" Hermione told the boys), so the fifth years had plenty of time to get ready for the moment of truth. Today they would find out who would get the coveted Keeper position.  
  
Harry got out his Firebolt and headed toward the pitch. He had decided to warm up a bit while he had a few minutes. Ron was coming out soon, so they could go over some drills before try-outs.  
  
When Harry kicked off, he suddenly remembered, in a rush, why he loved flying so much. The air zipping past, seeing how high he could go, how fast...the thrill was incomparable to anything else.  
  
Harry flew around for about ten minutes until he spotted Ron's vibrant hair approaching. He flew down to meet him.  
  
"I'm-SO-bloody-nervous, I might very well faint," Ron stammered quickly, dropped his Shooting Star to wring his hands.  
  
"You'll be fine," Harry voice in a way he hoped was reassuring. "Let's go up there and practice!"  
  
The two boys flew up towards the goal posts.  
  
"You're not very good at this, Harry," Ron said after a half-hour of Ron stopping Harry's weak attempts at the goal. "I guess that's why you're Seeker!"  
  
Harry scowled at Ron's smirk. "Want to go to dinner then?" Sensing Ron's hesitation, Harry added, "Try-outs aren't for three hours. It'll be quick."  
  
"I plan to be here, ready, at six-thirty."  
  
"Two and a half hours it is then."  
  
Ron frowned. "I doubt I could eat dinner, anyway."  
  
At this, Harry had to laugh. "I'm finally going to get you back, after all these years of you forcing me to eat before Quidditch games! So do you want to pack it in for an early tea, or what? We can practice some more afterwards."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
***  
  
"Maybe we can find someone better at being a Chaser than you," Ron suggested to Harry, "to help me practice."  
  
They sat alone in the Great Hall, eating sandwiches pensively. Suddenly, Ginny Weasley appeared.  
  
"Hey, Ronnie, nervous?" She walked toward her brother.  
  
"You shouldn't have reminded me," he said, pushing the large remainder of his sandwich toward her. "Want it?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything since I stopped by the kitchen between classes today. I had to skip lunch." She frowned, and Harry spoke up.  
  
"Do you like Quidditch, Ginny?"  
  
She choked a little on the sandwich and gulped. "A little, why?" Ron snickered.  
  
"Want to help Ron practice?"  
  
Ginny relaxed. "Yeah, sure, you want me to throw a Quaffle at Ron?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Okay. But what broom should I use? Can I borrow one from Madame Hooch? Do you think-"  
  
Harry held out his Firebolt, and smiled encouragingly. "You can use mine."  
  
***  
  
Ginny was a good enough Chaser. Ron blocked the majority of the goals, but she still snuck a few past him. Seeing some other candidates approaching, Harry waved the two Weasleys down.  
  
"At least nobody trying out will be on a Firebolt," Ron grumbled, still upset about the last save that nearly went through.  
  
Ginny scowled. "I was just trying to give you a run for your sickles...besides," she smirked, "if it was too easy, ickle Ronniekins wouldn't be able to impress his beloved He-"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron turned a deep shade of red, a mixture between embarrassment and anger. "I thought we agreed... we had an agreement..." he sputtered almost incoherently.  
  
Ginny looked down. "Sorry," she spoke softly, then looked up defiantly, straight into Ron's face, which faintly smiled. She whispered into Ron's ear and smiled. Ron laughed, and the two looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"What?" he asked, eyeing their amused faces.  
  
"Nothing, Harry, nothing," Ron said.  
  
***  
  
"As team captain, I will reveal our newest Keeper," Angelina announced to the large group of students assembled. Ron had done very well, but so had the other contenders. Harry glanced his way, and saw a pale Ron clutching his broomstick with a vengeance.  
  
"You all were spectacular," she continued. "But the newest position goes to Ronald Weasley." Most of the group clapped, but the team itself was loudest. Fred and George joined in with cheers.  
  
The troop began to dispel soon later. Many students congratulated Ron, and Harry waited for them to leave. Before long, they were the last two on the pitch.  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, who grinned back.  
  
"Welcome to the team."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{A/N: This was going to be a LOT longer. But I decided to break the Chapter up now, it seemed like a good spot. On the bright side, I already have half the next chapter written, it shan't be as long as it took last time. Sorry about that. Anyway... make sure to check out my weblog on Blurty.com! I put my thoughts, and updates on the stories. I would love to hear your comments about Harry Potter in general on it. :-) The link is in my profile. Catch you on the flip side!} 


	9. Chapter 9: Return of A Friend

{ A/N: B As you may have realized, I changed the title. /B The fifth book's release is a little too...impending... for my taste. I don't think it would be very sensible for me to continue writing under that title. So now it is titled IAkin/I. Sorry for any confusion. I have also removed all references to 'The Order of the Phoenix', so I've changed a few things around. Nothing huge. (Well, too huge.) Anyway, it still takes place in fifth year. I *hope* to finish this soon, we are in the home stretch. (Maybe.) Five Chapters more, tops. (But don't take my word on it.) Just *please* do not be surprised when, twelve chapters from now, I'm saying: "Just kidding guys!" : ) Now without further ado... }  
  
Throughout the remainder of September, and the first few weeks of October, time flew quickly for Harry. This is with the exception of Fridays, because Snape had begun to substitute for the still-missing Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The end of the week had become almost unbearable for Harry, since he had the oily professor for both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts all in one day.  
  
All of Harry's teachers agreed strongly with Hermione, the fifth years should already be studying for their O.W.L.S.. So the homework came in droves.  
  
Quidditch practice was also time-consuming, and Ron had turned out to be a very good Keeper. This was true even when Fred and George were deliberately hitting bludgers at their younger brother, despite Angelina's pleas of not breaking any bones. Ron was at Madame Pomfrey's almost every couple days, but he did not seem to mind his brother's rough play. Ron loved Quidditch enough to put up with anything.  
  
Although he had a busy schedule, Harry still scrounged for the time to talk to Ginny. He found himself looking forward to their conversations more and more each day, a realization Harry stumbled upon during Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Hermione's belligerent Murtlap had just bitten Ron, and Harry was imagining Ginny's reaction when he told her about this later. His thoughts had moved on to whether he could play Exploding Snap with her that night when he realized how much he was thinking about her. 'Get a grip, Potter,' he thought to himself. 'She is just a close friend.' Harry suddenly understood something for the first time. Ginny had become one of his best friends.  
  
Harry looked sideways at Ron guiltily.  
  
"What?" Ron noticed Harry's shamefaced glance.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said a bit too quickly, and he returned to his Murtlap distractedly. It was not his fault that there were things he could not confide in Ron. Besides, Ron probably would not mind that was friends with Ginny, after all, it was his sister. Sibling rivalry did not go that far. However, the pit of Harry's stomach kept sinking. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe, if Ron got mad at him, it would not be for sibling rivalry.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way back from Care of Magical Creatures when Cho Chang ran past. Chasing after her was Roger Davies.  
  
"Cho! Look, I'm sorry! Stop! Listen, I-" He rammed into Ron, whose books scattered all over. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." he apologized. "Cho's...er..." he sighed. "Girls," he lamented and grinned. "Do you mind if I...um..." Roger nodded towords the direction Cho had run.  
  
"No, go ahead," Harry said. Roger quickly took off running, and yelling, again.  
  
Hermione and Harry both bent down to help Ron pick up his books.  
  
"I'll need to borrow some of Ginny's spellotape for this one..." Ron said, dejectedly looking at his History of Magic textbook.  
  
"Here, a spare bit of parchment fell out." Hermione held out an old and tattered bit of paper, which Harry recognized immediately.  
  
"That isn't mine-" Ron began, but Harry had already grabbed for the treasured item.  
  
"It's the Marauder's Map!" A grin spread over Harry's face as he reached for the blank parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Instantly, an outline of the Hogwarts grounds came into view. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each saw the little dots, "Cho Chang" and "Roger Davies" moving towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Wicked," Ron said.  
  
"Mischief managed." Harry smiled, knowing the magical map was once again in his possession.  
  
"Fred and George would have killed you if they'd have known you lost it," Ron smirked, looking enviously at the enchanted guide to Hogwarts.  
  
"I didn't lose it. Moody..." Harry's voice fell flat. "Crouch 'borrowed' it from me."  
  
"How did it get in your stuff then, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Ron said perplexedly. "Are you positive it fell out of Imy/I book?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Absolutely. Have you left your book anywhere lately?"  
  
"Only in the Hospital Wing every other day."  
  
"So anyone could have snuck it in there?"  
  
"Pretty much." Ron frowned. "Sorry."  
  
After a short silence, Harry spoke. "We should get to lunch," he reminded them, and the three continued up the hill.  
  
***  
  
Harry had a lot to mull over during History of Magic that afternoon.  
  
Who had put the Marauder's Map in Ron's stuff? Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the person responsible was only trying to get it to Harry. It was a handy little thing, after all... and someone had gone to some trouble to get it to him.  
  
Harry heard Ginny's voice in his head. "...best not to dwell on things..." so he grabbed his library book to distract him from wandering thoughts. Brushing up on his dueling spells, Harry wanted to take a note on the tricky IAlboio/I and he shuffled through his spare parchment to write it down.  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up straight. A piece of parchment, not in handwriting he recognized, was staring up at him. He began to read;  
  
'Harry-  
  
You have an enemy at Hogwarts. Meet me Friday night, at the Flittering Fig at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, half-past midnight. Tell no one, and I will tell you who this enemy is.  
  
Signed,  
A Friend of a Friend'  
  
Harry looked up from the note, out at the Forbidden Forest. Tomorrow was Friday.  
  
***  
  
{A/N: I had more in this Chapter, but again, I decided to move it to the next. Actually, the next part, is I think the funniest part. (It is still Thurday in the next Chapter, sorry.) Anyway, for my lovely reviewers:  
  
Emerald Dream: I did like your latest chapter, I hope you got my review. (You probably did.) When I was coming up with my new title, I couldn't help but think about yours. It is awesome! I love the sounds of French... anyway, I always love to hear about your favorite parts. I think you'll like the upcoming bit... I know I do. Hope to hear from you soon! : )  
  
Eedoe: I've started looking forward to your reviews. I was reading parts of your favorite stories list... you've got very good taste. : ) Also, you were very insightful in your last review (*coughs*of course Harry*coughs*) , that was wonderful, made me laugh. Hope you like this Chapter!  
  
Princess55: You know what? Don't even talk to me. You got out on the 30th??? That's. Not. Fair. It wasn't even *June* yet!!!!!  
  
Danika: Happy last day of School!! We're hanging the summer... I was very happy to find your username (even if that one story totally sucked) :) Don't kill yourself @ Wildwater...  
  
Beck: Hey, I updated, now you have 2 chaps to read. Have fun! } 


End file.
